


Out In The Cold

by writetherest



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No white Christmas. No Christmas Eve dinner. Just the knowledge that she was a 'fun distraction'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Michael/Karen - what you wanted and what you got'.

The bricks of the building were cold and rough against her back and her breath hung in the air before her. Three days before Christmas and there was no snow on the ground. She had wanted to spend a white Christmas with her boyfriend, having dinner on Christmas Eve and exchanging presents Christmas morning. She had gotten a gift exchange of a horrible movie at an office Christmas party. She'd also gotten to hear her boyfriend (who didn't mind coming over to her hotel room to have sex, but who thought that her moving into an apartment two blocks away from him was moving just a bit too fast) explain to his boss all about rebounding. And how you're left thinking about the girl who broke your heart.

No white Christmas. No Christmas Eve dinner. Just the knowledge that she was a 'fun distraction'. She closed her eyes against the truth that she'd known all along but had tried so hard to ignore. She opened them again when she heard the door open.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize anyone was out here."

Michael. She sighed. "It's fine. I was getting ready to go back in anyway." To go back in so she could watch Jim watch Pam. "Just needed a breath of fresh air." She didn't move.

"Yeah. Yep. I totally know what you mean." Michael leaned against the building as well, not looking over at her, but instead staring straight ahead. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked miserable.

He let out a long sigh, his breath fogging in front of him. "No snow. It snowed last year. We all came out and had a snowball fight." He wasn't really talking to her, but she listened anyway. She saw the small smile that crossed his face as he apparently relieved the previous Christmas before he sighed again. "This year was supposed to be better. This year was supposed to…" He trailed off.

"I know." She said softly, so softly he almost didn't hear her. He turned to look at her, standing there against the building with no coat on, shivering slightly.

"You're not wearing a coat." He pointed out, and for the first time she realized that she wasn't and that she was very, very cold.

"Um, no, I – I didn't expect it to be this cold." Before she knew what was happening he was draping his coat around her shoulders. She nearly shrugged it off, but it was warm and she found herself snuggling into it, her arms sliding into the sleeves, her hands slipping into the pockets. Her left hand brushed something cool and smooth and she pulled it out.

"Two tickets to paradise." Michael whispered weakly. He tried to smile, but failed. She wasn't the only one who had gotten their heart broken (or at the very least their pride hurt) tonight. "Maybe you and Jim would like to –"

She shook her head quickly. "No. Jim and I are," she paused for just a second, but it was enough, "just friends."

Michael nodded slowly. "Yeah. Well, I guess there's no one to use them then."

She pulled the coat tighter around her, thinking of how warm Jamaica must be. "It's a shame. You're sure you can't find anyone?"

He let out another sigh and slumped back against the wall. This wasn't what he'd wanted at all. He was supposed to be getting ready to leave with Carol. Instead he was left alone, out in the cold.

Except he wasn't alone. He glanced over at her. "Hey Karen?"

She knew what he was going to say before he said it. And she knew what her answer should be.

This wasn't what she'd wanted at all. But either way there would be no white Christmas, no gift exchange, just a hotel room and a man in love with someone else. At least Jamaica would be warm and beautiful and Michael wouldn't pretend to love her just because.

She glanced over at him and let the smallest hint of a smile play across her lips.

"Yes, Michael."  



End file.
